Try
by IwillScreamforYou
Summary: No matter how much they tried, there would be always something that would try to pull them apart. All they can do is keep trying.


**A/N: sorry, been busy with trying to figure out why my stories weren't uploading and my tumblr being deleted. This story might seem familiar on tumblr well this is "Try." "Try" will be composed of 3-4 long chapters. I'm sorry for Yakone and other characters being OOC (especially Yakone) and if I did not serve justice of the disease stated in the story.**

**Ages:  
**

**Tarrlok is fourteen years old in the story and is a freshman. Noatak is eighteen years old and is a senior and Korra is seventeen years old and is a junior.  
**

* * *

**Summary: **_No matter how much they tried, there would be always something that would try to pull them apart. All they can do is keep trying._

* * *

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_  
_ And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_ When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_ Are you just getting by?_  
_ Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

_ Where there is desire_  
_ There is gonna be a flame_  
_ Where there is a flame_  
_ Someone's bound to get burned_  
_ But just because it burns_  
_ Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_ You've gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_ Gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_ You gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_ Gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_ Gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_ You gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_ Gotta get up and try, try, try_

**- Try by Pink/P!nk  
**

**Day One.**

He was fascinated by her. The way she smiled - the way her eyes twinkled - how her hair spilled out of her ponytails after a fight - he was truly mesmerized by her. Yakone couldn't help but to be attracted to her. He knew it was wrong. He was forty-three years old and she was seventeen years old but he couldn't help to find her beautiful.

Sadly, did not belong to him.

Yakone's oldest son of eighteen years was seeing Korra - well was seeing her. His son and Korra had broken up after she caught Noatak cheating on her. Yakone was devastated. No longer could he sneak glances at her or have her around him.

There was no reason for her to be in the house anymore.

But maybe he could give her a reason.

"Hello," he smiled sincerely, finding Korra on his doorsteps. She looked so broken…..the breakup really gotten to her. Her eyes were swollen and laced with dark circles and she was stripped from her smile. "Hello Ms. Korra," he gave her a warm expression.

"Hello, sir," she blushed.

"This is a surprise." He was thinking about her constantly and now she was here.

"Noatak told me to come over and get my things. He said that he put them in a box," Korra bit her lip, unable to look at Yakone. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Yakone nodded and remembered his son requested him to give Korra her belongings. "Come in," he offered. He took her to the living room and had her seated. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Yakone was never a person of hospitality but she was the only exception.

"Yes please," she smiled.

* * *

Yakone sat across from her in his easy chair, watching her slowly take a sip out of her tea. He knew how she liked her tea; ice cold with a slice of lemon and a spoon of sugar. "Is it good?" he asked. He knew the answer though. He could tell by the way her blood was circulating.

"It is, thank you," she forced a smile.

He could hear her heart beating slowly and her breathing becoming uneasy.

"You look tense," Yakone frowned, unable to hide his concern. He wanted to end the pain her broken heart was feeling. He knew the feeling well. For years he was depressed since his wife died from giving birth to Tarrlok. "I can give you a massage you if you want," he offered without thinking.

Korra jerked back. Yakone didn't mean to frighten her. He just wanted to calm her down and the only way he knew how to calm people was give them massages and heal the body. He startled her but he couldn't help but to be aroused by her movements. She's so afraid but he can change that. He can take her and claim her. "Um….no you don't have to -

"Even though I'm a masseuse, it doesn't mean I'm going to charge you," he winked, laughing. "It's on the house." He gave her a warm smile to lure her to agree to let him touch her.

Korra's powdery blue eyes locked onto his._ Such beautiful eyes, he thought. How could his son even dare to look at other girls? _She thought about it for a long time but ended nodding.

"Would you want me to massage you on the couch or -

"The couch is fine," she answered without letting him finish his sentence.

Yakone left the room momentarily and returned with a white sheet and bottles of oils. "I'll give you a few minutes to undress and wrap yourself with the sheet."

Her eyes widened. "Do I really have to take off my clothes?"

"It'll help me to find your knots and overall it'll help you," he answered in a lulling voice. Yakone chuckled sweetly at her. "It's not like I'm going to look at you sweetie."

"O-okay…..can you leave?"

Yakone obeyed to her and gave her time to undress and cover herself. He returned to the living room once he heard her voice. He walked in slowly, staring at her.

Beautiful.

Alluring.

Perfect.

The sheet revealed to him her hidden shape beneath her clothes. Her shaky hands were clinging on to the sheet securely. He realized he had gotten her naked in his house. He had to contain himself from jumping on her.

Korra automatically sat down on the couch. Yakone preceded and sat behind her. "Relax," he whispered in her ear as he applied oils on her back. He felt his own blood circulating with excitement. Her skin was so soft….so smooth. He wanted to touch her. "Lower your arms a little so I can spread more oils."

Korra slowly lowered her arms, letting him apply more of the oils on her skin.

"You can let go of the sheet," Yakone's voice became husky. "I won't look at you. I just want to massage your whole back."

Korra forced herself to stop holding the sheet but hugged her exposed chest.

"Thank you." He pushed her hair forward and massaged her tensed shoulders, pressing all the knotted muscles out. His hands were tender and precise, beating gently at her sore body. Korra melted into his hands and was no longer tense. "Does it feel good?" he smirked as she quietly moaned.

Her moans…were seductive.

They were pleasuring him….

She was so lost by the way his hands touched her that she was oblivious to his erection that was hitting her back.

He can hear her body reacting in such ways…she was getting wet…so _wet_. Yakone licked his lips and continued to massage her. He couldn't help but to wonder….Was this a girl or a woman?

"It feels good," she responded unevenly.

Yakone placed his hands oiled hands onto her exposed,uncovered chest. "I can make you feel even better," he smirked.

Korra gasped. She tried to move away but he started to massage her breasts. She let out another moan.

He smiled. "That's it, let it all out," he whispered, his hands no longer at a steady pace or gentle. He was groping her, twisting her nipples to harden them.

"S-Stop," she begged through maddened pants. Korra grabbed his hands and turned to look at him. Yakone stared at her, his eyes traveling down at her exposed body.

He quickly kissed her, his right hand stroking her face as his left hand was stroking her erect nipple. "Has my son ever made you feel this way?" he teased as he sucked on her mouth and lips. She didn't need to answer. He knew by the way her body was responding. She was lost in his kisses that she didn't realize he was on top of her and pulling down her sheet from her body completely.

He was naked before her, staring at her with a wolfish grin. "It's going to hurt," he warned, kissing her. Yakone grabbed a bottle of oils and rubbed the rest of the oils on their bodies. "But I can make it less painful."

* * *

Yakone pulled out of her once he released himself for the third time. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to be pressed against his naked chest. "How was that?" he asked in a gentleman tone while suppressing his smirk. "Did it feel good Korra?"

There was no need for him to address her in formal names anymore.

"Won-de-derful," she panted. She was flustered, still catching her breath. He laughed, wiping her sweaty forehead. "I never done that before," she admitted.

"It was obvious," he whispered in a teasing tone. Her innocence was something she could not hide. When he tried to even apply oil on her core she ran away from him. Yakone found her hiding underneath his covers, trembling with embarrassment. He had to become a wolf in sheep's clothing once more and he lured her out with smooth persuasion and false guilt. "You were crying and screaming to me about why I was going inside of you." Yakone wanted to use foul language but he wanted to be a gentleman with her. He was always a gentleman with women he liked. His hand slid to her cheek and rested. He leaned and kissed her. "But you caught on quickly, dear," he rubbed his nose against hers, chuckling.

Korra became stiff in his arms. She stopped kissing him and stared blankly at Yakone. '"I'm going to get pregnant," she whispered. "We didn't use protection," she turned pale.

Yakone chuckled. The idea of impregnating her seem to satisfy him for a strange reason. It was like….he marked his territory….but he couldn't have her pregnant. Not right now. "You don't need to worry," he answered. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bed and laid her gently on the mattress."Spread your legs," he instructed, climbing on top of the bed. He held his hand up in the air and slowly waterbended the liquids out of her.

Korra closed her legs after he was done and in a second was hiding beneath the covers. "What was that?" she whispered.

Yakone lifted the blanket but she didn't let him. He bit his lip. No matter what she did, he was always patient with her. "I'm a waterbender," he answered in a soothing voice. "I can move and bend water into any shape and form."

"What else can you do?" she whimpered.

She was so afraid and yet he couldn't help but to be lured by this trait. "I just waterbend." He heard her heart beating in a certain way….he knew that she believed in the lie. If only she knew that he was a bloodbender and a body reader as well…..

"How long have you been waterbending?"

"Since I was a little boy. Don't worry," Yakone coaxed her. "I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Do Tarrlok and Noatak waterbend too?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. "They are waterbenders but we won't do anything to hurt anyone. Believe me dear, I won't ever hurt you, please come out so I can embrace you."

He waited for her to think.

Ten minutes later she went out of the covers and covered herself with blanket. Yakone smiled and laid her down once more, holding her. He kissed her temples and wound a lock of her loose hair. "Do you like me?" he asked. It was obvious. She was a lovesick puppy, the easiest level to control. He didn't mind that she was a lovesick puppy, he found it endearing and adorable.

"Y-Yes," she squeaked.

He swallowed hard. He could tell by her blood that she was uncertain. Yakone couldn't blame her. Korra used to be with his son. He knew that it was awful for him to be with her after her breakup with his son, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her.

"Enough that you want to be my lover?" he sucked on her ear to make her moan. He touched her once more, massaging her sore body to ease the pain.

"Lover?" Korra laughed through a hard moan. "I'm fine with being called your girlfriend."

"Lover is a stronger word than boyfriend and girlfriend terms. It's more serious than the other terms. Lover means that you are in love with me and that we have a romantic relationship." He kissed her hair, his finger going inside her core. "I made you into a woman, so at least we should go by mature terms. Do you want to be my lover?" he asked again.

She didn't answer but her body did for him. She went on top of him and showered him with slow, shy, clumsy kisses. His hands went on her back, stroking her body.

Such a fragile girl….he had all of her now.

* * *

"Kor-ra," Yakone growled, trying to contain himself from using her body for his own sexual need. She was exciting him more than usual. "What are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head so she can bite more of his neck. This gesture surprised him. Korra was a shy lover and was even too bashful to hold his hand in the privacy of his home. She was frantic and her lips found his and she began to taste him with his tongue. He stopped her from biting his neck. He smiled and kissed her lovingly and respectfully. He wanted her to be wild and seductive but a part of him didn't. She was a young woman and she deserved a respectful relationship. "You kiss like this," he kissed her the way she had always kissed him; shy and conserved.

"What's wrong with the way I kissed you?" she pulled back, looking at him. They were seeing each other for weeks now.

"Nothing, it was amazing but it's not you, Korra. You're a sweet girl and sweet girls shouldn't do that." Yakone bit his lip. He couldn't help but to be fatherly. She was trying to be seductive but he wanted her to be comfortable in her own skin first before doing anything else.

"But you always kiss me like that," Korra said offensively.

"I'm a man Korra, not a sweet, cute girl."

"Please don't call me cute," she frowned.

He chuckled, kissing her nose. "You are a cute girl though Korra." He stroked her hand. "That's why I like you." He had been with many women in his lifetime but there was this strange charm about her. She was innocent and pure, even though he took her virginity. There was something attractive about this little girl on his lap than all the other skimpy dressed women.

"I want to please you," she put his hands on his face and kissed him passionately. "You've been with a lot of experienced women and now you're with a confused, little girl."

He pulled back, realizing that his son had affected her. His son had grown bored of Korra and searched for other girls that were more willing. Yakone did not want to hurt her or make her think she needed to do anything for love. He wished he could tell her not to feel pressured but he took her innocence "You always please me. You don't have to go around biting me or shoving your tongue down my throat to make me want you. You're beautiful without even trying, dear." Yakone grasped her hand and placed it to his heart. "You are a woman, a beautiful woman, the most beautiful I've ever been with and I like you the way you are."

* * *

**Weeks Later**

He smiled to himself, tucking his gift for Korra in his pocket. It was a delicate crystal bracelet and it was wrapped in light pink wrapping paper with white string. Yakone had spent days harvesting crystal and carving it for her. They've been seeing each other for nearly a month and a half but he knew by Korra's sudden change of body language that she has been having second thoughts. At times, she would push him away or make up an excuse to leave. Yakone tried his best to let it pass but she was moving further and further away that it hurt him. He couldn't sleep some nights. He would be spending the whole night thinking about her or calling her to try to apologize for something for no reason to make things better.

He won't let her go.

He'll do anything to have her.

"Dad."

Yakone turned around. Shouldn't Noatak be off to school? "Yes, Noatak?" Yakone asked firmly.

"We need to talk about Korra."

Yakone remained calm. "What about her? The girl you used to be with right?"

Noatak nodded. "It's weird…I can still feel her presence her even though its been over a month. I can't explain it." He sighed. Yakone noticed that his son's eyes were covered with dark circles. His son was constantly thinking about Korra, Yakone realized, and that Noatak regretted breaking up with her.

"Do you still like her?"

"Maybe," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I keep on thinking about her and I know she doesn't want to be together-

"I though you broke up with her," Yakone raised his eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No," he frowned. "She broke up with me."

"Do you know why?"

His son shook his head again. "We were happy and it was out of nowhere."

"Tarrlok told me that you cheated on her."

Noatak laughed. "I didn't. Why would I cheat on a nice girl?"

Why would anyone want to anyway?

Noatak stopped laughing. "Before she broke up with me, I saw her having a nervous breakdown. She was shaking…" he blinked several times, frowning. "And I watched her slicing her wrist with a pencil."

Yakone swallowed hard.

"Y-you w-wouldn't think a pencil would do anything to skin but it did. She dug into her flesh and I saw blood…so much blood." Noatak shuddered, wiping tears from his eyes. His son was frightened and so was he. What Yakone was hearing….it didn't sound like Korra. "It spilled on her clothes and a few seconds later she stopped. She dropped the pencil and she started to cry. Ever since we broke up, I've noticed little things now at school. She always trips and at times I hear about her passing out in class or falling down the stairs. I figured that she was really clumsy and that she wasn't sleeping…but I think she's on drugs. Every day…..she's g-getting worse and I just want to be by her side."

"Did you ever asked her about it?" Yakone bit his lip. He didn't want to hear about this anymore. This girl his son was talking about wasn't his Korra. His Korra was this sweet, innocent girl.

"I did and I think that was why she broke up with me.I know you're going to say she's a bad influence but…I like her dad…." he sighed. "I never liked anyone so much before and I really care about her. I don't want to spend the rest of my life worrying about her. I want to be there for her."

None of this made sense to Yakone. Nothing was adding up. "Well….I don't agree on this but maybe having you in her life would help her. Everyone needs a friend," Yakone smiled, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Maybe if you find the time to talk to her…..maybe you'll have a chance," Yakone smiled.

Noatak bit his lip, "I hope so."

* * *

Yakone felt horrible for giving his son false hope. It wasn't like Yakone stole Korra away from his son but Yakone already claimed her. He thought long as he worked, waiting without patience for his day to end to secretly see Korra. He needed to talk to her: about them, her and Noatak, and what he had learned about the breakup.

He hoped maybe the bracelet would make things better.

He was at home, alone, at the dining table. He stared blankly at the simple supper he made for when Korra arrived. Noatak and Tarrlok went off with their friends to some amusement park.

Yakone sighed, playing with the wrapping paper of her gift.

The doorbell rang, and Yakone sprung from his chair to open it. They meekly smiled at each other. It made his nerves feel better. Korra went in and hugged him, brushing her face against his chest. He felt his heart beating as if he was a hummingbird. Yakone felt like he was eighteen again and he liked the feeling.

"Hi sweetheart," he hugged her, eagerly kissing her.

Korra moved back, blankly staring at him. She forced a smile on her face. "Hi."

Yakone ignored this and took her by the hand and led her to the dining table by a trail of rose petals. He got her chair for her before anything else and pushed her chair in carefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I made one of your favorites, salted fish, asparagus with lemon, and sea prunes." Yakone got a lighter and lit the three tall candles on the table. He dimmed the light and sat in his chair.

"I can tell," she let out a real laugh, pointing at the food before her. "You shouldn't waste your time cooking for me."

"It wasn't a bother at all. I wanted to, dear."

"Candles. Rose petals. You're quite a charmer," she blushed. She was pleased. Yakone was old fashioned but there was nothing wrong with being a classic romantic. You always make me happy."

Yakone put his hand over hers and squeezed it tightly. "I'm glad."

She began to shake.

Yakone chuckled softly. "We've been seeing each other for a while now. You shouldn't be so nervous." He leaned in and kissed her hand.

Korra forced a smile. Her body was trembling and he could feel her adrenaline. "I know."

Yakone's skin tightened. Was she on drugs? Yakone shook the thought from his mind. He loved her. He wouldn't betray her by thinking bad of her. He kissed her hand again.

"Let's eat," Korra laughed, slipping her hand away from his.

"Very well," he swallowed hard.

He dug into the food. Korra took her time and cut up the food into tiny pieces. He couldn't help but to watch her eat. She was eating so slowly….did he made it wrong? "Is it okay?" he was worried. "Did I made it okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's delicious." Yakone bit his lip. He should have bought her dinner instead or serve some soup from a can.

Yakone was nearly done with his plate while Korra was still on her second bite. "Korra!" he was choking. He got up from his chair and helped her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She gasped for air, slowly nodding. "Yeah….I just swallowed a bone," she laughed uneasily.

He blinked several times. He swore that he had picked all the bones from the fish. "Are you sure you okay?" he frowned, kissing her.

She was shaking again.

"Yeah…..I just want to go home."

"Korra….."

"I just want to go home."

He cleared his throat. He did not want to upset her. "I understand."

* * *

**A couple days after**

Yakone let her go. He didn't want to upset her more. He wanted to give Korra her present but he didn't want to use it as a way to stall her.

They hadn't spoken or seen each other for days.

Occasionally, he would call her but she wouldn't pick up. The days became weeks that no longer did his bed smelled like her. The only scent was his and it made him lonely.

He wanted to apologize but she wouldn't pick up the phone and he didn't know what to apologize for. He knew there was something going on with her but he didn't know what.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Yakone turned around, finding Tarrlok in front of him. "It's the middle of the night, Tarrlok," he sighed. Yakone was at the kitchen, eating vanilla flavored ice cream from the carton. "What are you doing up?"

Yakone shouldn't ask since he was also up.

"I know," his youngest son started to yawn. "I'm worried. You've changed…..like there's nothing in you." Yakone noticed his son's eyes were red. A pang hit his chest. He was a bad father lately. He shouldn't been focus on Korra too much. He had two teenage sons that need help still. "What's going on Dad?"

Yakone painted a smile, making his own blood go at a certain pace so Tarrlok would believe his father was fine. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tarrlok wasn't buying his father's smile.

Yakone nodded, messing with Tarrlok's hair. "I'm fine. Honestly I am."

"That's what Korra said today before she ended up in the ER."

He turned pale. "What happened to Korra?" his voice was cracking. What was going on with her? Was she on drugs? Is she okay?

"We were walking to the cafeteria and she was walking really slow an-nd she was s-shaking," Tarrlok shuddered. This sweet little girl had a great impact on sons as well, Yakone realized. "I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine and then…t-then -

Tarrlok was trembling and tears were coming out of his eyes. Yakone quickly hugged his son, holding his hand to calm him down. Yakone was silent, letting Tarrlok cry.

"S-she passed out." Tarrlok shook his head. "It was so terrifying to watch her pass out. She had no control of her body and all of sudden she froze in place, her head was tilted back and she fell straight down." Tarrlok heaved, holding on to his father. "I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. I watched people rush to her and I couldn't t-take it so I left her there."

Yakone knew Tarrlok cared for Korra but leaving her helpless was unacceptable. Despite it, Yakone hugged Tarrlok still. He knew that his son needed comfort.

"I wished I did something. I really did but I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have left her there. I s-shouldn't."

"She's at the ER right now. You have a million chances to make it up to her," Yakone said dryly. He felt his heart breaking. He felt like a stranger in Korra's life more than ever. He wanted to be young and be there for her. He wanted to watch over her every single minute but it was only a mere dream. "Everything's going to be okay, Tarrlok."

* * *

Days passed and finally Korra responded to one of Yakone's calls one Saturday evening.

"I'm glad you're here," he let her in the house. Yakone had to convince his sons to go out by giving them each fifty dollar bills so he could spend time with Korra. His eyes were glued to medical band aid on her head and chin but he kept a smile for her.

"I'm glad to see you too," she kissed him.

He felt nothing in her kiss.

What was going on?

Korra pulled back and pursed her lips. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here too long. I have a lot of homework and you know how Tenzin can be."

Tenzin was a strict, serious man but regardless to his personality, he was a great, compassionate man. Tenzin taught people important life lessons and housed orphans and troubled people. Tenzin was thirty eight years old and was married to a young woman named Pema. Pema was only twenty-two years old but was good to Tenzin and served as an adoptive mother to orphans. Tenzin and his wife were expecting a second child along the way. He was a person that Yakone tolerated but did not see Tenzin as anything else.

Yakone nodded. "Of course, dear."

"So why did you invite me? You said there was a surprise," she grinned. Korra kissed him again playfully. He smiled, feeling her cheeks redden from embarrassment.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her as if it was the first time. "I have a gift for you and it's upstairs." It was a long time since he kissed her but he was relaxed with her. He couldn't help but to chuckle. Her kisses were eager; she missed him the way he missed her. "I miss inhaling your scent," he said through a wolfish growl. "And touching you." His hands were already wrapped around her. "I definitely missed touching you."

Korra laughed. "Me too."

* * *

He took her to his room upstairs. Yakone was caught up with celebrating having each other in their lives to talk. He wanted to love her first before anything else.

Korra stood in place at the doorway of room.

"Wow," Korra's mouth dropped.

He had filled his room with hundreds of red roses and there was a mound of red rose petals on his mattress. Soft music was played in the background, the songs that he knew she loved.

Yakone grinned, sensing that he did something right.

"Yakone….." Korra began, shaking her head. She looked at him with stars in his eyes. "You are a real romantic," she clutched his hand.

"It's my way to make up for being a bad lover to you," he scooped her into his arms, his eyes gleaming at her. He led her to his bed, kissing her cheeks. There was no lust. All there was…..was…his heart burning for her.

Korra blinked several times. He knew what she was feeling and he let her down. "Yakone…" her voice was cracking. "I'm sorry that I got carried away tonight but…but…I really think we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore."

He frowned, shaking his head. Did he pressure her too much? Was he too rough with her? Or too violent? "Why? Did I do anything wrong to hurt you?"

Her lips were fidgeting. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to look at him. "No. It's not that."

"Then what?" he had her hand in his. He didn't want to lose his sweet girl. Yakone didn't want to love anyone else.

"We can't be together."

"Give me a reason why," he said, keeping his emotions shelved. It wasn't like it was a surprise. He was expecting this but to hear her say it was hard for him to believe.

Silence.

They stared at each other for a long time.

There was so much sadness in her eyes.

Korra shook her head and pulled her hand away from him. "I have to go."

He grabbed her by the wrist. He won't let her go. He can feel it in her blood that she didn't want to go. "Please-

"I-I," she stuttered, her voice becoming dry as a stale bread. Her eyes were plastered to the floor but he could feel her heart aching to look at him. "We can-'t have a n-normal life together-

"I know," he swallowed. He knew that his sons wouldn't approve of having her as a mother. "But I don't care if we can't have a normal life. I want to be with you." "I'm sorry that I can't give you things a seventeen year old boy can. I want to though, more than anything," he swallowed his tears. "I wish I can be there for you and take you out somewhere special instead of here. I wish I could grow old with you," he could see her eyes watering. "But I will give you everything you want years from now Korra…..if you still want me then - please don't leave, Korra."

She was shaking again.

He scared her.

"I'm sorry," she swallowed her tears. "I can't be with you."

Desperate, he grabbed her by the wrist to prevent her from walking away.

"Yakone!" she screamed.

"Please…stay," he pleaded.

Korra started to shake even more. "I can't, p-please, don't make this harder for me."

He didn't let her leave. She kicked and screamed, trying to escape him but he pinned her down each time - pulled her back - held her down.

"Stop!" she screamed, trying to scratch him but he caught her hands and kissed them.

"Please, Korra…..listen to me."

She didn't. She kept fighting and each time she did, Yakone dumped her back on the bed and struggled to pin her down. Korra kept fighting back but now her movements were becoming slow and weak. Yakone finally dominated her and pinned her down securely on the mattress. He tried to muffle her cries but she was frantic and taken by anger.

He could feel his heart breaking. She was pushing him away – rejecting him – rejecting everything they had.

He didn't want to lose her.

"I think I'm falling for you Korra," he whispered through her screams.

She stopped screaming and stared at him.

"I never felt this way about anyone," he admitted. His right hand stroked her hair, touching her skin. "I want to love you if you let me."

Korra cried even more.

He felt his heart shatter.

She did not feel the same.

He released her and watched her go. She got up but she was shaking and her walking wasn't straight. His heart dropped. Yakone jumped from the bed and caught her before she fell.

She was having a seizure.

"Korra," he whispered weakly.

She got up and continued to walk but she had no balance and hit against the wall. She was struggling to walk. What was going on? He ran towards her and caught her before she fell again.

She couldn't control herself.

Yakone didn't know what to do but he placed his hands on her face and kissed her. She placed her hands on his face and pulled to kiss him - to try to kiss him - to try to meet his lips with hers. Shaking. She was shaking, fighting for an ounce of control. He placed her and himself on the floor securely. He pulled her by the arm so she was close to him. He held her shaking body, holding her hand tightly. She was crying her heart out, holding on to him for life.

"It's okay," he whispered. He didn't know what to do. If he called for help they would be ruined. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders - as if the world was revolving around them, watching them sadistically. Yakone was kissing her and licking the tears from her eyes.

It was a Water Tribe custom. When a lover was crying because the other did something wrong, the partner would lick the lover's tears as a way to take back the pain.

Korra was unconscious now. Yakone held on to her, licking her tears still. He wanted to steal her pain and claim it as his own.

* * *

He took her to the ER immediately. Yakone phoned Tenzin and told the guardian that Korra had passed out on her way to see Tarrlok.

"Yakone," Tenzin came to him in the waiting room. Yakone and Korra's guardian family were waiting in the waiting room for hours. "Korra wants to speak to you in private. She wants to thank you for tonight."

Yakone nodded.

"Are you okay?" he held her hand, stroking the tube attached to her didn't look fine. Her skin was pale and he could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. It looked like someone killed her.

"Better than earlier," she laughed warily.

He sat beside her. "I meant to give you this," he pulled out the small package. He opened it for her and slid the bracelet on her delicate hand.

She stared at the bracelet. She frowned, closing her eyes to conceal her tears. "I can't accept it, Yakone."

"Tell me why," he asked, stroking her hand.

Korra opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm sick Yakone." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to die."

Yakone immediately shook his head. "No." His voice became husky. "You're not sick. Things like this happen Korra." He didn't want to believe in her. She was too young to die. Yakone barely had her and he didn't want to lose her. No. No more. He already lost his first wife. He wasn't going to lose anyone else. Yakone stroked her cheek, trying to be calm before her but he felt himself slipping out of his body.

It was like...all the air was being taken away from him.

He couldn't breathe.

She frowned, staring at him with sympathetic eyes. "Yakone," she whispered. "I'm going to d-die," her voice was breaking. "We can't do anything about it." He began to shake. He tried to say something but heaves were released with growing sobs.

"I don't want to lose you," he told her. He kissed each cheek.

She stroked his hand. He was losing himself. So many years of being brave for everyone but himself and now...he couldn't hold onto this figure everyone knew. He was losing her. How could she be brave when she was dying? "Please...Yakone -

She cut herself off, watching in horror as he was having a breakdown. Yakone saw her face crumpling into pieces. He tried to save himself but all the sadness he felt in his heart did not let him. He did not want to lose her. He did not want to feel the pain of loneliness. "I don't want to lose you," he held on to her that she couldn't breathe.

Yakone searched for hand. He wanted to grasp it, to try to hold on to what was there. She had no tears in her eyes but an expression of pure sympathy. Korra held his hand and he felt himself falling back to the world. She pulled him closer to her and she kissed his face lovingly.

She told him of her disease.

He turned pale. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was watch her become weak until she was nothing but an empty body. "I won't leave you," he whispered as if he was a fearful child. He was so afraid. So terrified but he did not care. He wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't ever leave.

"I don't want you to suffer," her lips were twitching. She swallowed hard and forced a smile on her face. "I'll be fine."

"I love you," he kissed her lips. She wasn't going to be fine. "I won't leave you like this."

"What's going on?" Tenzin entered. "Get your hands off her!" he screamed. Before Yakone could do anything, Tenzin pulled him away from Korra and punched him.

"Tenzin!" Korra screamed.

"Korra, stay out of this," Tenzin barked at her. He grabbed Yakone and slammed him to the wall. "Why were you touching her?"

Yakone looked up at Tenzin with a blank expression. He rubbed his bruised jaw but was not intimidated or hurt. "Before you doing anything _irrational,_ let's discuss this outside," he remained calm.

Tenzin shook his head furiously. "No," he raised his voice. "_Get out._ I'm giving you a warning. If you're ever near her I'll call the police."

"Tenzin," Korra pleaded. "Please, before you do anything, please listen to what we have to say-

"Stay out of this Korra," Tenzin gave her one last warning before he turned to Yakone. "Yakone get out of my sight now."

Yakone took a deep breath. "Tenzin-

"Get out now."

Yakone swallowed hard. "Fine."

* * *

Yakone left. He did not want to get between Tenzin and Korra. Tenzin was her guardian. She saw him more than that, she saw him as a father – Tenzin was the one that took her in when her parents could no longer support her - he was the one that was holding her hand through all of this.….and Yakone couldn't ruin her relationship with Tenzin. There was nothing he could do….Maybe...this was for the better. For Yakone to see her suffer from her illness…..would kill him and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough for her. Korra needed someone steady and he knew she didn't need a lover, but a father.

"Maybe this is what's best," he whispered, forcing himself to focus on the road.

_Maybe? _A voice ripped through his mind. _Maybe? _The voice repeated in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," he muttered.

_You're leaving her. And you're fine with it? You said you loved her. What's wrong with you? How can you turn your back on her? You said you loved her. If you loved her you would be there for her._

Yakone shook his head, gripping onto the steering wheel. "I have no choice in this," he raised his voice, sinking his teeth into his tongue. "Tenzin does."

_No. You do have a choice. You do have an option. You're not trying enough because you're afraid. You can't let your fear control you any longer._ He clenched his eyes, trying to block the voice._ You do have an option. You do have a choice. Stop running away. _"Shut up," he screeched, trembling._ You do have a choice. You're not trying enough because you're afraid. Stop running away. _

"Stop!' he screamed. He slammed his fist on his steering wheel, slamming on the breaks violently. _You do have a choice. You need to try. Don't give up. There's always a way. _He took a deep breath and punched the steering wheel again. _You do have a choice. Stop running away. You said you loved her. _He punched it several times, trying to get the voice out of his head but the voice did not die. It was merciless and continued, taunting him – displaying his weakness and flaws. He kept on punching until sound of the horn numbed his ears and his knuckles were raw and caked with blood.

Yakone let out a scream. _You got to keep trying. I know the future. There will be nothing but failures in your life with her but you got to keep trying. If you love her, be with her. Just keep trying. Try. Just try. That's all you can do._ He hyperventilated and fiercely wiped his tears.

He shook his head. "W-what if i-I can't?" his voice lowered.

_All you can do is try._

* * *

**_Tarrlok_**

It was four in the morning, but his father wasn't home. Tarrlok was worried. He called his father twenty times but his father picked up none of the calls. "Where are you?" he whispered, pacing back and forth in the living room. "Please be alright," Tarrlok said weakly. He was terrified. What if something happened to him?

"Tarrlok," Noatak said, turning his head. His brother was sitting on the window edge, waiting as well. "Everything's going to be okay," his older brother assured him.

Tarrlok bit his lip. He hated that his brother was so rational when things were bad. He wished Noatak would show some emotion instead of being closed up. At least show some concern. At least be angry. Scream. Scream if you had to. Just show me that you do care. Stop locking yourself in your mind. Please. "I know," Tarrlok sighed, keeping his thoughts to himself. He knew his wishes were worthless. His brother hadn't been the same since their mother passed away. "But it's late and he should have been home and be the one waiting for _us,_" he emphasized. This wasn't right. "It shouldn't be this way."

"You should be used to this," Noatak snapped, blinking at him indifferently. "He used to leave us all alone in this house when mom died. Sometimes he would go out driving and wouldn't come back for days, weeks once, remember?"

Tarrlok's skin tightened. He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I remember," he whispered. How couldn't he? Of course he did. Tarrlok remembered everything. When their mother died, their father wasn't quite the same for a year. Noatak and Tarrlok had to take care of themselves during that time. Some days, they went without food and resulted to stealing to survive. Tarrlok was only ten years old and he had to rely on his older brother. Noatak had to be the responsible one at thirteen. Noatak had to be the one to pay the bills that their father left, he had to be the one to be strong, and he had to be the support in a broken home.

It was five years ago and their father was better. Things were back to normal in the house but they never talked about the problem. It was a long time ago but Tarrlok couldn't forget. Their father abandoned them. Left them. And even though things were good, there was always this fear that the monster would come back. Tarrlok didn't want to have his father like that ever again. "I hope he isn't the same person from the past," Tarrlok whispered, feeling his eyes burn.

Noatak took a deep breath. "Me too."

They didn't speak to each other after that. They just waited. His brother was sitting on the window edge, keeping an eye for a car, and Tarrlok was pacing in circles.

He sighed. He was reliving the same pain, reliving the same worry. Is his father still alive? Is he okay? Will he come home? Tarrlok closed his eyes, preventing himself from crying. Tarrlok wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to be the same boy that used to cry every day and relied on his brother. Tarrlok was older now and he should take care of himself but it was so hard to keep yourself pieced together when you don't know anything that's happening.

"Dad?" Noatak muttered.

Tarrlok felt himself smile with joy. "Dad?" Tarrlok stopped pacing and immediately rushed to unlock the front door. He felt like a puppy that was overjoyed to see his master. "Da-

He cut himself off, watching helplessly as his father struggled to get out of the car.

His skin tightened. Tarrlok was frozen in place, watching his father trying to get out of the car when he still had his seatbelt on.

His father was drunk.

Tarrlok shook his head. _Don't cry. You have to be brave. _

"Don't just stand there," Noatak pushed Tarrlok aside. Noatak caught his father before he fell. "Help me!" Tarrlok responded a few seconds later, dazed from the sight of his father laughing and crying all at once. Tarrlok helped Noatak to bring their father inside.

"Dad are you okay?" Tarrlok asked.

All Tarrlok could hear from his father was mutters and content slurs. His eyes lowered and he remained quiet as he helped his father to his bedroom.

They placed their father down, kicking off his shoes and pulling the sheets.

"What happened to your hands?" Noatak asked.

Their father's hands were bruised and covered with scrapes of blood and white blotches on his dark skin. What happened? Did he get into a fight? Or did he hurt himself? "Dad," Tarrlok breathed. "What happened?"

Nothing but content slurs and mumbling.

"Don't ask him anymore questions," Noatak instructed, remaining level headed. Tarrlok wanted to slap his brother. His brother was acting normal as if nothing happened. Why wasn't he scared out of his life? Their father has been gone the whole night drunk and his hands were bleeding. "Let him sleep."

Tarrlok nodded, regardless to his opinions for there was nothing they could do but let their father sleep.

Noatak and Tarrlok left their father's bedroom once their father fell asleep.

"Let's get some sleep too," Noatak yawned, turning away from him.

Tarrlok frowned. "But-

"It's nearly morning and none of us has gotten any sleep," he snapped, yawning lazily. _Does he even care?_ "Let's go to sleep."

Tarrlok closed his eyes and sighed. No matter what he said, no one listened to him in the household. His brother and father went along with things as if nothing happened. There was never a resolution. They kept things to themselves. Tarrlok wanted to change it, wanted to be heard but right now, it wasn't the time. "Yes, brother," Tarrlok said as if he was an obedient child.

He watched quietly as his brother headed toward his room. Tarrlok exhaled deeply, letting the adrenaline numb his nerves.

"No," Tarrlok muttered to himself. "I won't pretend that nothing happened." He was going to know what was going on. He wasn't going to continue living in the dark. Ignorance was madness. Ignorance was death.

He crept into his father's room and gently took his father's phone. Tarrlok twitched, staring blankly at what was in his own hands. His father's phone. He never looked through his father's phone before. Tarrlok, Noatak, and Yakone all believed in privacy and respect but….Tarrlok was desperate. He had to know what was going on with his father. It's not because of just today, but the past months. His father was changing and becoming the monster in Tarrlok's nightmares. Tarrlok had to stop it. It was his duty. He had to.

_At any extreme,_ he encouraged himself.

He ran out to the hallway, clumsily tripping over his own feet but he didn't care.

He went to his own room and laid on his bed, his eyes focused on the piece of plastic in his hands. His thumb touched the screen and he began to explore his father's phone. His eyes furrowed, staring at the last page his father was looking:

Spinocerebellar Ataxia

* * *

_**Yakone**_

He woke up in the late afternoon, finding himself alone in his room. Yakone sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. His headache consumed him but he forced himself out of his bed. He had to talk to his sons. He had to make things right. They were all he had now. All he could see was flashes of his sons' horrified faces when he arrived home drunk. Yakone shook his head. He didn't want to be the same person again. He had to settle things – he had to talk to them. He had to make their relationship better.

He found himself alone in the house, left with a note and a plate of cold food left out for him on the table. In the note, his sons explained they went grocery shopping and would return shortly and reminded him to relax. He faintly chuckled with pride. His sons were so good to him. Yakone made himself coffee and reheated the cold cheddar omelet and two pieces of bacon.

He slowly ate, listening to every order of his sick body. "I'm never going to drink again," he vowed, taking pills to ease his hangover. He sighed but forced another forkful of soggy cheddar eggs. He chewed carefully, trying to collect his thoughts. How could he be so stupid? How could he put his sons through the same torture? He promised himself to never hurt them but he only thought of himself.

It was still no excuse.

He couldn't be selfish anymore.

Yakone placed the dishes in the sink and went to get ready for the remainder of the day. He lingered in the shower, staring at the ice cold water trickling down from the shower head. All he could see was Korra trembling in his arms. He remembered the feeling of watching her helplessly as she was having a seizure.

_Yakone didn't know what to do but he placed his hands on her face and kissed her. She placed her hands on his face and pulled to kiss him - to try to kiss him - to try to meet his lips with hers. Shaking. She was shaking, fighting for an ounce of control. He placed her and himself on the floor securely. He pulled her by the arm so she was close to him. He held her shaking body, holding her hand tightly. She was crying her heart out, holding on to him for life_.

His eyes shot up and he got out of the shower and quickly dressed. Maybe…this was for the best. He shouldn't be with her because he didn't deserve someone like her. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't be strong for her, let alone himself. He always ran away instead of facing the problem. It wasn't good enough for Korra.

He heard the sound them enter the house, heard their heartbeats clearly like the sound of thunder. "Where are the groceries?" Yakone asked, raising his eyebrow.

Noatak glared at Tarrlok and then looked at Yakone. "Tarrlok didn't close the trunk tight enough. Wasted. All the money we spent for the groceries wasted."

Tarrlok pouted sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he looked at Noatak and then at Yakone. "I-I wasn't thinking."

Noatak scoffed. "That's for sure."

Yakone raised his eyebrow. It didn't sound like Tarrlok. Tarrlok made sure everything was in place, even organized each grocery bag. He stared at his youngest son and realized his son was bothered by something. "That's enough," Yakone said to Noatak firmly. "It was a mistake and usually Tarrlok is on top of things. Give him a break, Noatak." He turned to his youngest son. "Tarrlok," his voice was gentle. "Is there anything like to say to me?"

Tarrlok shook his head.

"You know you can tell me anything," Yakone bit his lip, seeing through Tarrlok. They were bloodbenders. They knew the human body. They knew when a person was lying. They knew how to lure and charm people and mentally scar them as well. "You know I know when you're lying," Yakone reminded them.

Tarrlok took a deep breath as he played with one of his braids. "I-I w-was looking at y-your phone," he stuttered. "I was worried about you," he said quickly. "And an-d" – his son's words were clustered and confused, uncertain and fearful. "I saw the last page you were looking at. What….do you have spinocerebellar ataxia?"

Noatak's lip twitched. "W-what?" Noatak's hard blue eyes fell.

His sons' eyes were on him, waiting for an answer.

Yakone shook his head. "No." Adrenaline pumped inside his veins. "Korra does."

Their eyes widened in shock. "Wh-at?"

"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you last night but I took Korra to the ER when she passed out." He didn't state any reason why he was near Korra but they didn't ask. "And she told me that she had been diagnosed several months ago, over half a year."

"Why….why didn't we sensed there was something wrong with her body?" Tarrlok asked.

Noatak was puzzled as well.

Yakone shrugged. He should have sensed there was something wrong with her but he didn't. The signs were so obvious. The signs were everywhere. She staggered at times when she walked, her coordination was deteriorating, and she would have many episodes. "Maybe we didn't want to know the truth." The structure of human nature was mysterious to the bloodbenders. When they bloodbended, they had to be emotionless and merciless but it was a long time since he bloodbended anyone that he forgotten how to decode a body.

"What is spinocerebellar ataxia?" Noatak asked. His voice was no longer sharp.

Yakone rubbed his eyes, trying to look away from his oldest son's eyes. He could see that Noatak cared for Korra still. "It's a degenerative disease. I've read several sites on it last night but I can't really explain because I don't really know about it. You only know about something when you have experienced it." There were many types and forms of this disease but he knew her fate. He took a long pause to reach in his pocket for his box of cigarettes that he purchased last night. It was a long time since he smoked. He only smoked when he was stressed and he needed it now. "Spinocerebellar ataxia is when a body experiences degeneration of the spinal cord, cerebellum, and fissured mass at the base of the brain. However, the person with it is still mentally the same but overtime, the person will become completely paralyzed and die."

"Is there a cure?" Noatak and Tarrlok asked. Yakone felt his skin tightened. He lit his cigarette.

"No."

His sons took several steps back.

"The doctors believe she'll live for another ten to fifteen years."

"We can still help her," Tarrlok said hopefully, his eyes blazing with fierce positivity. "There has to be something for us to do to help her."

"There is nothing we can do," he flicked his cigarette to the floor and smashed it, not caring about the appearance of the floor. "Even the treatments won't do anything. It won't heal her. It'll only attempt to try to slow down the progress. All he could do was watch her become slower and slower until she withered until nothing but a tiny soul trapped in steel cage. Yakone didn't have enough power and strength to witness it…..his children shouldn't witness it either. He was already a wreck. "Boys," he went to them and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Please…..stay away from Korra," he instructed, remembering Tenzin's words. Tenzin didn't want Yakone or his family to associate with her.

Noatak shoved Yakone's hand away. "Wait, what?" Noatak shouted, his eyes knitting. "What are you talking about? Why can't we see her? It's not like she's dead."

Yakone felt his heart become smaller. "Even though she's still here," he continued indifferently, seeing the whole situation as a bright side. He realized this was a good thing. He didn't want his children to go through this. "Being with her will be difficult. I don't want you two to go through the pain of watching a friend die-

"I don't care!" Tarrlok screamed. Noatak and Yakone were startled by Tarrlok's outburst. "She's not a bad influence! She's the sweetest person in the world. She's loyal and she'll never leave anyone! I'm not going to leave her!" hot tears rolled down from Tarrlok's eyes. "You're talking like there's no hope! There's always hope! There always has to be-

"There's no cure," Yakone shook Tarrlok several times, trying to bring him back. "Get it in your mind!" Yakone snarled. "Will you be able to see her get worse each day? Eventually she won't be able to walk or even speak! There's no medicine in the world that can save her. Get your head out of the clouds! She's going to die! She's already dying as it is! Her soul is fading. She's accepting her fate and we should accept it."

Noatak pulled Yakone from Tarrlok. "Keep your hands off him!" Noatak demanded, blocking Yakone. "Just because you're upset about it doesn't mean you have to ruin his spirits. There has to be something!"

"There's nothing!" Yakone said bitterly. "We can't live in the dark. This is the real world and the only thing we can do is accept it."

"We're bloodbenders," Tarrlok said, coming in between the bickering, extreme forces. "We can heal her."

* * *

**A month later**

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night at my house?" Tenzin's eyes narrowed.

"I can't take this anymore. Before you do anything, please listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I?" Tenzin laughed bitterly.

"I love her," Yakone was emotionless to Tenzin's stubbornness. Korra was dying and the month of not being able to see her killed him. He promised to be by her side and he couldn't deliver the promise. Nothing else could hurt him. He was already numb. "And she loves me." It was a lie. Of course he loved her, but he didn't know if she felt the same. She was still a child. She did not know what love was. He was slow with her and never asked if she loved him.

He slammed Yakone to the door, his hands on Yakone's neck.

"Love?" Tenzin sneered, cackling. "Your idea of love is disturbing. You seduced her, a little child! Korra's going through enough things as it is. She's_ only_ a child," he hissed beneath his breath. Yakone gritted his teeth. He knew what he and Korra had was dysfunctional and in a way Tenzin's words were true but Korra wanted Yakone. Korra wanted him the same way he wanted her. "How could you take advantage of her? She's a sweet little girl! You know how I see her. She's like my daughter – no she is my daughter."

There was a long silence.

Yakone swallowed hard. Tenzin took care of Korra; raised her since she was ten years old and treated her like his own. Under the circumstances, it made Yakone look like he was taking her away from Tenzin. But it was the opposite. Yakone knew why Tenzin was protective over her. She had a tragic life filled with nothing but heartbreak. Yakone respected Tenzin and he didn't want to go between Tenzin and Korra.

"You're crossing the line," Tenzin kept his rage in place. Tenzin's jaw was quivering, following the beat of a ticking clock. "You shouldn't even look at her like that."

Yakone pushed the feelings aside.

"Am I correct Tenzin?" Yakone's eyes flickered effortlessly. "How old were you when you met your wife?" Tenzin's hands released him and took several steps back. He was in shock from the question. Yakone knew how to use venom, knew how to enter the minds. "You seem to forgotten about the time you me your wife. She was your student in one of your classes. She was seventeen," Yakone answered his question. "And you were thirty one or thirty two at the time, am I correct?"

Tenzin was silent.

"And you loved her, tremendously, even though of the age difference. People told you that you shouldn't be with her but look at you now, a married man, expecting his third child."

No words from him. Tenzin knew that any word he said would make him look like a hypocrite.

And perhaps he was.

Yakone continued. "I want to be with her. So tell me, Tenzin, how is this any different? I love her and she loves me. I only want to be with her, especially during her time of need. You should understand what it's like to love someone and have to try to tolerate only seeing them in the dark. I want to be with her in the daylight as well. I want to be by her side. How would you feel if your dear Pema was sick when you weren't allowed to be near her?" Tenzin twitched. "Not being there is the worst thing to experience and you should know the feeling. We're not that different," Yakone went closer to him. "Please, I'm asking you for things that you wanted from her parents."

Tenzin shook his head. Everything that Yakone said was true. "I have to think about it," Tenzin said weakly.

"Thank you for your time," Yakone said kindly and drove back home.

* * *

"Yakone?" Tenzin said through the phone the next week.

Yakone swallowed for a long time. He clutched on to the phone. "Yes?" he asked.

"I've spent some time thinking about what you said and talked to Korra. And...a-and...

"And what?" Yakone asked, sucking in some air. He didn't mean to come out rude but he was anxious. _Please...let me see her again._

"I-I...give you...permission to be with her," Tenzin released his answer as if he let all the air from a balloon. "The only time she seems really happy is when she's with you and I just want to give her that. I don't want to let anyone experience what I experienced. But before you celebrate, there are a few ground terms, my ground terms."

Yakone sighed. He knew it wouldn't easy but he didn't care.

"I'm very aware but it's not like I'm going to get Korra pregnant at seventeen," Yakone made a reference to Tenzin's past. Tenzin had gotten Pema pregnant before they were married and during the time Tenzin was still engaged to Lin.

Yakone imagined Tenzin turning pale after hearing the words. "You know I can easily change my mind right?" Tenzin grumbled, regretting the long shot decision.

He smirked. "I'm aware."

* * *

He went to see her the next evening, showing up at her doorstep with flowers.

"Yakone?" Korra raised her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised Tenzin didn't tell you of the _dreadful _news," he grinned, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

She shuddered in response. "What…what's going on?"

He told her.

Korra took a step back. "No," she answered. "You think I'm okay with my thoughts being ignored? Why are you two deciding things for me? I can think for myself. Just because of what's going on doesn't mean that I'm helpless-

"I thought you would be happy," he said offensively.

She frowned. "Yakone," she took him by the hand and gripped it. "I think it's better if we didn't see each other."

"What?"

"I don't want you to go through this," Korra explained reasonably. "I'm only going to get worse and I-I can't bear-

"Well I love you," he said flatly.

She let go of his hands as if she was trying to block his voice. "Please," she begged. "Don't say that." She began to cry. "I don't want you put up with me. I'm going to be a burden for you. I'm only going to make your life difficult. You're going to regret staying with me. You deserve so m-much better." She heaved.

"I love you," he titled her chin up. "I want to be with you. I want to be by your side. I don't want to pretend that what we had never existed. I love you and I want to spend every minute with you." He wasn't going to leave her. He was going to do everything to keep her alive and healthy. He knew the human body and he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Her lips quivered into a bittersweet smile. "I can't give you things."

He chuckled, stroking her cheek. "You already gave me so much, don't ever deny that." He leaned and they kissed each other. He missed being with her. "I love you," his fingers combed her hair.

"I like you a lot but I don't I'm ready to say 'I love you,'" she admitted. "I want to know for sure that I love someone before saying it."

Yakone smiled. He wiped her tears. "I'll wait for the time to come."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will explore more onto Tarrlok, Noatak, and Korra's perspective. There will be more about living with spinocerebellar ataxia and Tarrlok and Noatak trying to figure out what is going on with Yakone and Korra. Also, it deals with Yakone's dark past.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
**


End file.
